The Perfect Gift
by KimmykimSpicer
Summary: Alexia Ashford is stumped; which is unnatural for a genius like herself. What gift to you give to someone for Christmas when that person literally has everything money can buy? Ashford Twin Love


It was Christmas Eve on Rockfort Island.

The mansion, home to twins Alfred and Alexia Ashford, was as busy as ever. Servants ran about frantically, decorating the house with elegant decorations, as to please the lord and lady of the house. They didn't dare disobey their masters, for fear of what they might do if they didn't follow orders. Alfred watched over the work, calling out orders as they entered his mind. He wanted to make sure the house was perfect. He wanted to impress his sister. He adored when he made her proud of him.

Meanwhile, in the confines of her bedroom, Alexia paced back and forth across her floor, frustrated. She had been trying to decide for hours as to what gift to give to her dear brother Alfred. What do you give as a gift to someone who has, well, everything they could ever possibly want?

The two a special bond that they shared since they were young. And bond that grew over the 15 year long period that Alexia was in her cryogenic slumber, even though they were apart. Whatever people might have called it, it all came down to one single word. It was **LOVE.**

**"What am I possibly going to give Alfred for Christmas**?" she asked herself quietly. She tried to think some more.

"_**What would make him happy…? Well, I know I make him happy. He gets positively ecstatic every time I walk into the same room as him. And he always tells me I'm all he'll ever need…"**__  
_A small smile crept across her usually stern face as memories of their childhood rose to the surface of her brilliant mind. Endless days of having him assist her in her lab, their afternoon tea sessions, and of course, singing their family song to him when he could not sleep. Yes, Alexia was a cold woman, but even her heart of ice was melted by those memories. Then, she got an idea. A present idea so perfect she knew Alfred would never stop loving it. So she shut her door and locked it, and soon got to work.

That night, Alfred wandered around the mansion trying to figure out where his dear sister had gotten to. He hadn't seen her all day. He wanted to give her his gift. He held a small box in his hand, coated in black velvet. He was nervous, for he hoped she'd love his gift.  
**"Alexia!? Alexia, where are you my darling sister!?"** he called down the corridor. And he soon got his answer.

"**I'm in here Alfred dear"** she responded. Her voice traveled down the hall, and he concluded that she was in his bedroom. Why she was there, he had no idea. But he was soon to find out.

"**Alexia, what are you doing in here? I have your gif-…"**

But his sentence was caught off guard by what he saw when he entered his quarters. There, sitting at the foot of his bed, was his sister. Normally, this would not phase him that much, but what she happened to be wearing did.

Her body was mostly bare, if not for the fact her private parts were wrapped in a red silk ribbon used for wrapping presents. Her perpetual scowl was now turned upside down, in a seductive smile. He lost all thoughts and words for the sight before him. Was he dreaming? Was his sister really sitting at the foot of his bed, practically naked. He managed to clear his throat to ask what was going on.

**"Alexia...what exactly is this you are doing?"** he asked her, trying to keep his eyes off of his sisters exposed frame out of respect. She stood up and walked over to him, slowly pressing her body to his, her arms snaking around his neck. He stiffened up and blushed, starting to grow hard from her touch. She knew what was going on and it pleased her greatly seeing her brother in such a state.

**"Well Alfred, the answer to that is quite simple really. I was thinking to myself: What would my wonderful and loyal brother enjoy receiving for Christmas? At first, I was having quite a hard time coming up with ideas. I even started to get frustrated. Then it hit me like a stack of bricks. You tell me countless times that I am everything you could ever want, need, and hope for in your life. So, I'm giving you myself. I give you myself in every way possible my darling." **

He looked at her, and his expression said it all. He was almost on the verge of tears. This…this moment that his sister was presenting him with was too good to be true. Alexia, _**HIS**_ Alexia, was giving him all of herself; mind, body, and soul. He started shaking as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.  
**"Alexia, I…I-"** he began, but he was cut off by his sister's finger pressed against his lip.

**"Hush Alfred, please don't cry"** she cooed sweetly. She cupped his cheeks in her dainty hands and kissed him lightly at first, to see how he would react. It was what she expected. He let out a soft moan of arousal, his body relaxing. A whimper passed his lips as she pulled her lips away from his own.

**"...A-Alexia..."** Alfred gasped softly. Alexia couldn't help but grin at her brother's expression.

**"Did you enjoy that, brother dear?"** she asked softly, her body still tightly pressed up against his. Alfred let out a short, almost inaudible moan as he nodded, his head bobbing up and down in a nod.

That was her cue. Her lips smashed against his in a powerful and passionate kiss. Her hands wandered into his hair, tugging roughly at his slicked back hair. God he loved it. His hands felt the ribbon against her skin and he cursed it for still being on her body. He wanted more of her, of his queen.

Alexia turned them around and pushed Alfred backwards. He yelped in surprise as his back hit the mattress. He looked up at Alexia, who loomed over him, eyeing him over like a predator eyed it's prey. Her fingers toyed with the buttons on his jacket, slowly unbuttoning each one, until it was loosely open. She frowned when she saw his undershirt, blocking her hands from his soft, warm flesh. Her eyes pierced his, a domineering look in her eyes.

**"Remove it at once Alfred"** she ordered. Sitting up, he pulled the fabric from his body, a mixture of fear and excitement in his eyes. As soon as it was off, Alexia pounced. She straddled his lap and began to feel him up, her lips battling his with more passionate kisses. Alfred's heart pounded hard against his chest as they kissed, the mere thought of Alexia touching him in such provocative way made his head spin. She grinded her hips against his, feeling his arousal between her thighs. That in turn caused her to moan quietly against his lips. More clothes needed to be removed. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Alexia pulled herself away from her brother yet again, giving her room to remove his pants. Alfred watched as she slid his belt off with ease, discarding it beside his jacket . Next she pulled at his pants, which were torn from him faster than he could blink. Only clad in his undergarments, Alfred felt so inferior and exposed in front of his sister, more than ever before. He turned bright red and went to cover his arousal when Alexia grabbed his hands.  
**"What do you think you're doing Alfred?"** she questioned, her voice stern yet strangely calming. Alfred stuttered, trying to put together words to make a sentence.

"**W-Well...How you have me exposed…It..It isn't proper to be seen by the eyes of a lady"** he stupidly sputtered out. She cocked an eyebrow at him. She couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth, especially with what they were about to do. She made a mental note to scold him for it later.  
**"Instead of covering yourself, those hands can be put to better use."**

Alexia raised his hands up to her chest, where the bow keeping the ribbon clothed on her was located. She guided his hands, and soon, he had untied it. The ribbon fell from her body, and once again, he was unable to speak. His sister stood there, naked in front of his eyes. She looked beautiful. He eyed her up and down; her breasts were perfect and perky, just how he imagined. She had even shaved for him. He loved the mere sight of her. Now, it was his turn to toy with her. Alfred stood up and grabbed Alexia roughly in his arms. Bravely, he pressed his lips to her breasts and coated them with kisses. Alexia at first was mad at his sudden dominance, but she soon forgot it when she felt his teeth against her nipple, biting down softly. The sensation made her crumble, and she scratched at his shoulders, holding back loud moans. She reached down and pulled down his underwear, taking his cock in her hands and pumping vigorously.  
**"A-ALEXIA!"** he cried.

Back in control, she stroked him off, teasing his tip with her thumb. Pre cum leaked from his tip and he felt like he was about to burst right then and there. But she was not about to let that happen. That was the moment she knew she needed him, right then and there. She shoved him back onto the bed and crawled back on top. Alexia got on her knees, looming over her brother, her eyes clouded with lust and desire. She kept one hand still tightly wrapped around his cock.

**"I think you've been teased enough"** she said with a chuckle. She positioned herself so she hovered above him, ready to be deflowered and become a true woman. Alfred couldn't believe what was happening; he and Alexia were about to make love. Then, it happened. Alexia suddenly slammed down on him, his erection pushing inside of her, expanding her virgin walls. Alfred moaned aloud, staring at Alexia to watch her reaction as his own virginity was taken.

Her eyes were shut, her mouth was open, and as he expected, she was softly moaning in ecstasy, enjoying the slight pain. He knew pain only caused her more pleasure.

Hands pressed against his chest, she lifted her body up, before slamming back down onto him. She rode him at a graceful speed, their bodies becoming sweaty and hot. Alfred clasped his hands firmly on Alexia's hips, her name the only thing that he knew in the heat of the moment. He bucked his hips, moving them to match his sister's own, feeling himself grow closer to going over the edge. He thought he would have his release first, but he was surprised to find that he was not to be the first.  
**"ALFRED!"**

Alexia's legs buckled and shook as her orgasm hit her. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy filled her body, making her feel more pleasure than she ever felt before. This in turn brought Alfred to his own orgasm. He bucked his hips one last time, releasing himself into her. Their breathing was heavy, their bodies were sweaty, and their hearts were racing. For a split second, there was no worries, no problems, nothing. Just Alfred and Alexia; Lord and Lady Ashford, together, entwined in their web of passion and love.

**"Marry me…"**  
Alexia's eyes opened as her orgasm subsided. Breathing heavy still, she looked at her brother, who had spoken those words to her.  
**"W-What…?"** was her only reply. Had she heard correctly?

Wrapping his arm around her to keep her to him, he reached down to the floor to pick up the dropped box. He opened it to reveal a ruby engagement ring, surrounded by diamonds.  
**"Alexia, I love you with everything I have. I'd throw away this life of luxury just to have you be mine forever. Marry me"** he said to her. He had never sounded so sure about anything in his entire life. And in that moment, Alexia's heart of ice melted once more. She couldn't refuse him. She knew it. She loved him. He was her king and she was his king.  
**"Yes Alfred. I do!"** she said with a grin. His own grin was wider and he sat up, kissing Alexia lovingly. She held herself against him, not daring to leave his arms.  
**"Merry Christmas, My Queen"** he whispered to her as they laid down, ready to sleep arm in arm.  
**"Merry Christmas, My King"**

Alexia was right from the start. She did have the perfect gift for Alfred.


End file.
